


Tonight’s Episode

by nitty_gritty



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Blood, Don’t, Forced Sex, I repeat do not read this if you’re sensitive of these topics included, IF, Like, M/M, Nonconsensual, Not, Please do not read if, Read, Skull Fucking, Stalking, Tags, Vomit, Yandere?, all the no no’s into one fanfic, bottom hinata whoopie fucking doo what a surprise, did I mention there’s hardcore sex??, do, extreme violence, hope still revives in komaeda forever, i made komaeda into a really bad person, included, komaeda is confident??, poor fucking hinata, really b a d, rip hinata, stalker komaeda, the, you - Freeform, you don’t like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 02:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15014909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitty_gritty/pseuds/nitty_gritty
Summary: Please read the tags before you read this story. If you’re fine, go ahead and proceed. It’s literally almost 3 in the morning please save me





	Tonight’s Episode

     Hinata, Soda, & Kuzuryu are planning an episode of their inside series project on YouTube with subscribers over two million and still counting. In a motel in Hollywood, LA, the three are setting up cameras and Hinata is texting an old friend from highschool which they’re going to do their episode based on. They knew that the man they were talking to was around the same age as them, and that his name is Komaeda Nagito. Kuzuryu happened to personally know Komaeda. 

    “I saw him around campus a lot, we had a few conversations but most of the time he seemed more observative.” Hinata explained while texting.

   “He was actually Peko’s friend from a distant friend. That’s how I actually got to know him.” Kuzuryu followed after. 

    Soda was working on a camera that was disfunctioning. “I’ve interacted with him a couple of times. Only to ask me for Hajime’s homeroom. I always knew he was a creepy fucker.” 

   “Wait,” Hinata puts down his phone down to his lap, “He asked for my homeroom?”  

   “Why out of all periods, my homeroom. I didn’t suspect that he ever liked or seemed interested in me-“ 

  “It’s 8:40, places everyone.” Kuzuryu demanded. 

   “It’s not 8:40, it’s 9:40 we have to get ready.” Hinata babbled. 

  Kuzuryu and Soda both nodded. 

       “Shit, we forgot handcuffs. Kazuichi, come with me. Hajime, are you fine alone?” Kuzuryu asked. 

  “I’m okay.” Hinata assured. 

   Three minutes after the two left Hinata alone, his phone buzzed in his lap. 

 ———————————————————-

: I’m here. 8:49 in room 308, correct?

———————————————————-

   Before Hinata could check his phone, knocking shook the door. Hinata walked up to the door and checked the peephole. 

    “Oh shit.” 

————————

   Komaeda picklocked the door and bursted it open, knocking Hinata to the floor. Fear overcame as he crawled away and rose up to his feet to run inside the bath only for komaeda to grab his forearm and pull him towards the door of the bathroom and trap him inside with him. 

    Komaeda locked the door and took Hinata’s twisted arm to lock together with his other arm and tied them together with rope. 

    Hinata’s frantic screams filled the small room occupied by two bodies, a toilet, a shower, and a sink. Komaeda forced Hinata to bend over the dirty toilet, hanging his head in the bowl. 

   “It’s been five years of watching you. I’ve never had any chance to catch up to you and I’ve done such ugly things that occupied myself from physically greeting you. I’m a coward for not taking you before.” Komaeda spoke in a breathy monotone voice. Komaeda grabbed duct tape and ripped to drown Hinata’s voice away. Unstoppable movement of attempted breathing from Hinata shook the hand of Komaeda that rested on Hinata’s hip. 

    “I’m only interested in you, Hajime.” 

  Hinata has never felt more fear in his life. He was only worrying about what was going to happen next.  

 “I think why we’re we never became lovers is that you ignored me.” 

     As Komaeda stripped with difficulty to bear Hinata, he brought a syringe to Hinata’s neck and injected the fluid in painfully. 

   “That’ll help with your constant dancing.” Komaeda’s voice echoed in Hinata’s ears. 

   As the fluid took effect, Komaeda probed Hinata’s asshole with tap water from the sink. 

  “Will this be enough?” 

      He shoved in another finger, with three fingers in total inside Hinata. 

  Uncomfortable and dragged sounds came from the one being inserted. 

  “Oh how much pain you are in,” 

     “I can’t feel it, from your despair is what makes my hope.” 

    Nagito pulls down his own zipper, revealing his cock, the tip already leaking pre-cum. 

    “Would you rather suck it first to make it more easier for you?” 

   Komaeda pulled Hinata’s shoulder to get his face out of the toilet bowl and placed him in front of his dick. 

  “You don’t have to do anything, but to just suck and make your throat tight as possible.” 

  Komaeda ripped the piece of duct tape from Hinata’s mouth. Hinata bursted into years while breathing through his mouth uncontrollably. 

   Komaeda stared at him with nothing.

  He grabbed his face and moved his head and mouth down his dick to skullfuck Hinata. Hinata moaned in discomfort that went vibrations on Nagito’s cock. 

  Grunts and moans came from Komaeda’s mouth as he moved Hinata’s head up and down in a quick movement. Saliva dripped on the tiled floor from Hinata’s tongue that folded under Komaeda’s cock. Hajime glanced up at his partner in terror. That only made things worse for him. Komaeda pulled Hinata more towards to his pelvis so he could move on to fucking his throat. 

  Small movements from his pelvis grazed his throat making Hinata gag but Komaeda did not pull out. With that, Hinata leaned forward on Komaeda’s ankles and vomited on the tiled floor. 

  As Komaeda watched his victim spill, he felt the urge to cum. 

  He grabbed the white of the brown-haired man back on his knees and came all over Hinata’s sweaty pale face. With cum dripped from his cheeks, Hinata felt his dick in contact of the floor, he was beginning to feel horny. 

   He rocked back and forth to make his cock harder. 

    “Hghng..” A sound escaped from his abused throat that caught the attention of the white-haired man. 

   “Are..you..ready..to continue, Hajime?” 

  In surprise, Hinata nodded. He bent himself over and spreaded his wobbly legs and pushed his ass towards Komaeda. 

   “Fuck me until I pass out. I want you to make me yours.” 

 Komaeda blankly stared at Hinata’s gaping hole. Then he got an idea. 

  Behind him, a puddle of vomit was visible, he scooped up the slimy substance and entered his fingers inside Hinata. He fingerfucked him until Hinata started whining. 

   He pulled out and held his own dick and pumped it a few times before placing it in front of Hinata’s hole. 

  Komaeda pushed inside with some difficulty. 

    “Hinata, you saved yourself for me?” 

   “I’ve never done it..with a guy.” 

  “So you have done it then?” Komaeda asked in a pissed tone. 

  “I..-“ A sudden cry came from the bottom male from Komaeda thrusting hard in a hateful spite. 

  “K-Komae-da-“ Tears came out and rolled off of Hinata’s cheeks into the floor from all the fast and bouncy moving. 

  “Slower-aa, Komaeda-“ Hajime insisted. 

   Komaeda’s cock was rushing in and out from Hinata’s reddening hole. Vomit was a terrible lubricant. 

  As Komaeda went faster, his dick was stained red, from blood of the irritation. 

  Hinata started whining loudly, pleading for Nagito to stop. 

   “I’m..agh, not going to stop, until I finish.” 

   Drops of blood started to tinkle on the floor, Komaeda pulled out in time to milk his seed all over Hinata’s back and thighs. The blood and cum mixed together. 

   Exhausted as they were, they both laid on the dirty ground. Keys clinking behind the floor were heard. Within a hurry, Komaeda pulled his zipper up and stood up. 

     “Hajime, I love you, but I have to go. Remember that I know where you live. 

    Warm lips covered Hinata’s. 

 

     Then he left. 

 

 


End file.
